joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 is about the boy who turned into aliens. This is my very favourite show! Team Ben 10 'Ben Tennyson (Classic)' 10-year-old Benjamin Tennyson finds an alien device out in the woods, the Omnimatrix (Omnitrix for short), which allows him to turn into ten different alien species: Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Upgrade, Diamondhead, Ripjaw, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, and Heatblast. Throughout his summer vacation, traveling the world in the "Rust Bucket" with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen Tennyson, Ben fights crime and evil aliens with his new powers, gaining the ability to turn into ten more aliens:Cannonbolt, Wildvine, Benwolf, Benmummy, Benvicktor, Ditto, Upchuck, Eye Guy, Way Big, and Eon. 'Ben Tennyson (Modern)' 16-year-old Ben now has the Ultimate Omnimatrix/Ultimate Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, which allows him to 'evolve' his aliens into more powerful forms. Even though it was advertised that Ben now has all of his old forms, this doesn't really happen until Ben 10,000 Returns. After Ben gets home to his family, he also has many new "aliens" that he has to try and fight evil with. 'Gwen Tennyson' At sixteen years old, Gwen is still the level-headed one of the superpowered trio. Continuing to refine the use of both her natural Anodite and magical powers, which both appear to have greatly strengthened and magnified over the past year, Gwen is shown to be a valued member of the team. She also shows deep romantic affection and infatuation towards Kevin. 'Max Tennyson' Ben and Gwen's paternal grandfather, who is also a Plumber. He often helps the team on dangerous missions. Max also trains a team of new plumbers who appeared in the Ben 10: Alien Force two-part episode "Vengeance of Vilgax". He is the best Plumber in the Milky Way Galaxy. 'Kevin Levin' At seventeen years old, Kevin continues to be the arrogant and trouble-making member of the group. Despite questionable antics, Kevin excels far more often, proving to be a true and loyal friend now that he has learned from his past mistakes. After his Omnitrix mutation was cured, Kevin regained his original Osmosian powers and abilities to absorb all numerous types of energy and matter. He can copy any matter he absorbs into an armor. Moreover, learning from his experience, Kevin is also able to temporarily absorb extra mass to greatly strengthen and augment his powers and abilities even further and shapeshift his limbs into makeshift tools and weapons. He can also morph or fuse together the object he absorbed, and he is shown to be able to temporarily transform an object into any matter he has absorbed as long as he remains in contact with the object. He now owns a modified Plumber spaceship in addition to his car. 'Rook Blonko' He is a top Plumber Academy graduate, being a highly skilled fighter. He possesses many Plumbers' weapons and technology, such as the "Proto-Tech Armor" and "Proto-tool", a shape-shifting weapon that turns into a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, etc. Rook is an extremely skilled fighter with advanced knowledge and training. But he is a By-The-Book cop with no actual experience, always treating Ben as a superior rather than a friend or a partner. It is said that the reason he and Ben are good partners for each other is that Rook is all training, no experience, while Ben is all experience, no training. Rook has limited Earth cultural knowledge and an inability to understand sarcasm, in contrast with Ben's wise-cracking, taught by experience personality. As a result, Ben was initially reluctant to accept the collaboration, even feeling it was forced by Max, but starts warming up to him eventually. Rook, on his side, is well-aware of Ben's status as a hero and admires him for it. He does not use contractions. 'Julie Yamamoto' At sixteen years old, Julie begins to show more interest in the secret identities of Ben and Gwen. Julie still takes care of her pet, Ship, who is the same species as Upgrade. She encourages him not to hide from society even though most adults see him as a problem. Ship can also merge with her to create a super-enhanced galactic battle suit. When inside Ship's armored exoskeleton, Julie is capable of assisting Ben and his friends in battle by blasting bright green energy beams from her hands. The suit also grants her superhuman strength, durability, agility, and reflexes. In addition, Julie also has some skill in hand-to-hand combat, which she calls similar to her tennis training. Ben 10 Omniverse.jpg|Ben 10 Poster. IMG 0278.png|Classic Ben Tennyson IMG 0279.jpg|Modern Ben Tennyson Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action Heroes Category:Cartoons Category:Shows Category:TV Shows